the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Pan Post 121
Pan Post 121 opens with Ameryl Hypericum of The Imperium and Peysiant Guril of the Pan-Cosmic Command gathering their resources for the impending battle. Dave, meanwhile, is upon his balcony on Mega Jonestown Prime when Chimaat, now aged up, appears and seeks his wisdom on the upcoming event. He admits that no good could possibly come of old grudges. In the Stronghold of Powerplayers, Highemperor consults the High Pantheon of the Throne before going off to have an orgy with his harem before the final battle begins. Post Final Preliminaries The forces of the High Empire gather, preparing for deployment. So too do Mega Jonestown Prime's armies. Ameryl gathers a fleet of some of the best ships the Imperium has to offer, to accompany the God-Killer Machine. And Gul Moff Peasant Girl summons all the resources she can muster. *** ''Dave'''' is looking out onto the beautiful star-spackled space of the solar system from a balcony on the side of the grand palace atop Mount Tall in Mega Jonestown Prime. After millions of years spent in a tiny subdimension surrounded by nothing, such a view is especially breathtaking, and very welcome indeed.'' Chimaat: Hey, Dave. Dave: Hey, Chimaat-- Chimaat??? He is startled to realize that Chimaat is in adult form now, the form he has only seen once before. The previous time seemed to have been a mix-up of her traveling in time. Is this another time mix-up, or is this the point at which she lets her body age? She blushes under his scrutiny. Chimaat: I thought it was time to let my body age up. I am billions of years old after all! War-- Love and war are no places for children. So how do I look? Dave: Gorgeous! His answer is blurted, and he blushes at his exclamation, but Chimaat is pleased. Dave: So I guess it will be easy to tell you apart from your High Empire version. Chimaat: Not really. If I remember right, my High Empire self also aged up at this time. Dave blinks, then decides not to worry about the illogic of it. Nodding and smiling has saved his sanity many times during his tenure as a God-Monarch. Dave: I'm not looking forward to this, to be honest. Chimaat: Neither am I. But it must happen. Dave: Must it? You don't hate your father, do you? I mean, you're on his side too! Sort of. Chimaat: I love both my mother and my father. But some fates must come to pass. I have scryed long and hard over the vision of the future you showed me during our duel all that time ago. I think that we will survive...but I do not know if we will be safe. Dave gulps. Chimaat turns an earnest gaze to him. Chimaat: What do you think, Dave? Your wisdom is far greater than mine. Dave: It's really not-- Chimaat: Please, don't hide behind false modesty. Tell me what you know. Dave: I know that nothing good can come of an old feud... *** In the command chamber atop the tallest spire of the Stronghold of Powerplayers, Highemp straightens his posture from bending over the holomap table. Highemp: Well, that's that! Deployment plans are finalized. Anyone have anything else to offer? The six powerplayer gods of his High Pantheon of the Throne shake their heads. They have spent long in here discussing strategy for the great battle, and have analyzed every angle. Highemp: Then I'm going to have a VERY good time tonight with the harem. Always good to have a pre-battle orgy! With that, he vanishes through a teleport. *** NSP: I'm leaving this space open in case anyone (Geb, Britt, or I, or anyone else for that matter) wishes to insert further preliminary scenes here, before the big battle. Category:Post Category:Pan Post